Un souvenir dans la Pensine
by Geraldine21
Summary: La petitefille de Harry Potter et sa cousine sont confrontées à un élève de Serpentard qui s'intéresse un peu trop à l'ultime confrontation de Voldemort et Harry Potter. Vos reviews seront bienvenus !
1. Chapter 1

En 2007, Harry Potter et son épouse Ginny, née Weasley, eurent une fille nommée Ophélia. En 2036, elle épousa Colin Andrew, un ancien de Poufsouffle, fils d'une sorcière et d'un moldu. En 2040 vint au monde leur fille Mélina. En août 2051, la fillette reçut sa convocation à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie anglaise, dont Hermione Granger-Weasley était la directrice depuis une dizaine d'années. La fillette s'attendait à être envoyée à Gryffondor mais le Choixpeau l'envoya à Serdaigle, sous l'oeil légèrement étonné de la directrice. Mélina était une élève studieuse, appréciée de ses camarades, qui subissait avec calme et recul les moqueries d'élèves de Serpentard qui la raillaient d'être la petite-fille de Harry Potter. Il semblait que c'était la tradition à Serpentard de transmettre et d'exagérer les ennuis rencontrés par son illustre grand-père lors de ses études à Poudlard. En 2056, un mois après le début de sa sixième année, Mélina reçut un hibou lui annonçant la mort de son grand-père Harry Potter, décédé tranquillement dans son sommeil, à presque 80 ans. Mélina rejoignit sa famille pour les obsèques, en présence d'une foule nombreuse. Sa grand-mère adorée Ginny affichait un visage triste mais résigné comme le sont souvent les personnes de cet âge face à la mort. Mélina avait rejoint Poudlard et prit alors conscience de l'impact de l'existence de son grand-père sur le monde des sorciers. Lors d'un cours commun avec les Gryffondor, Mélina chuchotait avec Erzébeth Weasley, de Gryffondor, petite-fille de la directrice et sa meilleure amie.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien non plus.

- Non. Grand-père Ron est triste de la mort de ton grand-père et Fred, son frère aîné, montre des signes de grande faiblesse depuis la mort de son jumeau George l'an dernier. Ils avaient beau avoir leur vie chacun de leur côté, ils ont rarement passé un seul jour sans se voir... Tante Angélina se fait beaucoup de soucis...

Mélina hocha la tête : son esprit discipliné d'élève de Sedaigle lui permettait de visualiser parfaitement l'arbre généalogique familial. Angélina Johnson-Weasley était une ancienne de Gryffondor, joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch en retraite,et avait épousé Fred. Ils avaient eu trois enfants et sept petits-enfants dont deux étaient actuellement scolarisés à Poudlard. L'un d'eux, Arthur-Merlin, se tenait deux rangs devant les jeunes bavardes. Sa peau légèrement foncée et son physique athlétique en faisaient la coqueluche des élèves de la première à la dernière année. Son poste de capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor n'était pas étranger à cette popularité. Les nombreux enfants qu'avaient eu Arthur et Molly Weasley, arrière-grands-parents des deux jeunes filles, avaient donné une descendance nombreuse et depuis deux générations, chaque année scolaire à Poudlard avait compté au moins un enfant descendant des Weasley sur ses bancs. Il y avait aussi un petit-fils de Bill Weasley et de son épouse française Fleur Delacour en première année et un autre qui devait rentrer l'an prochain. Seul le grand-oncle Charlie, fou de dragons, s'était marié en Roumanie et y avait fait sa vie, revenant en Grande-Bretagne pour les vacances où les évènements familiaux. Le clan Weasley, comme on les appelait, était uni sans faille et certains élèves les enviaient, sachant que leur renommée et leur harmonie leur venaient des épreuves affrontées par leurs grands-parents contre Celui-Dont-On-Ose-Prononcer-Le-Nom, c'est-à-dire Voldemort.

- Silence mesdemoiselles ! Voulez-vous que je vous envoie chez la directrice ? leur cria Lawrence Pincessanrire, professeur de Métamorphose.

Erzébeth pâlit et Mélina pouffa : sa cousine et amie adorait sa directrice de grand-mère mais celle-ci se montrait plus sévère avec le "clan" Weasley qu'avec les autres élèves et Erzébeth avait déjà fait l'expérience de retenues infligées par sa grand-mère.

Après le cours, ayant une heure de liberté, Mélina, bien qu'ayant envie de ne pas prendre de retard dans ses devoirs, céda à la demande d'Erzébeth de flâner dans le château. Elles se retrouvèrent dans la salle des trophées et collèrent leur nez sur les vitres. Des écussons rappellaient la gloire de Gryffondor en Quidditch. Des écussons plus anciens, moins brillants, étaient gravés de noms pour la plupart inconnus.

"James Potter... Mon arrière-grand-père..." souffla Mélina. Erzébeth la regarda avec gentillesse : elle aussi connaissait l'histoire tragique des parents de l'oncle Harry, mais ne descendant pas de lui, elle se sentait moins concernée.

- Je crois que grand-père Harry a souffert toute sa vie de ce qui est arrivé à ses parents...

Erzébeth haussa les épaules :

- Ca fait presque un siècle !

Mélina fut un peu affectée de l'apparente indifférence de son amie et regretta de ne pas être à la bibliothèque à étudier. Elle se détourna et avisa un élève qui les fixait. Oubliant sa mauvaise humeur, elle chuchota à Erzébeth :

- Tu as vu ce garçon qui nous regarde ?

Erzébeth détailla sans trop de discrétion le jeune homme qui les dévisageait sans bouger à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Mais c'est un Serpentard ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une mine renfrognée.

Mélina soupira en aquiesçant : vraiment dommage, car le garçon avait un beau visage à la peau blanche et lumineuse et des cheveux blond cendré soigneusement coiffés.

- Il s'appelle August Quenton, je crois, dit Erzébeth. Il est en dernière année. Il veut peut-être inviter une de nous deux pour le prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard.

"Sans doute toi..." pensa Mélina. La jeune fille savait que son physique était ordinaire même si ses yeux verts, hérités du grand-père Harry, plaisaient à certains garçons. Mélina enviait la beauté peu ordinaire de sa cousine. Jack, le fils de Ron et Hermione, avait épousé une jeune sorcière indienne, elle-même issue d'unions cosmopolites qui lui avaient donnée un physique hors-norme. Le résultat était Erzébeth : grande et élancée, des mains fines, une peau ivoire et des cheveux magnifiques, bruns légèrement roux, mais toujours en bataille, héritage de la grand-mère Hermione. Les tentatives désespérées depuis plusieurs décennies de la directrice de Poudlard pour discipliner sa chevelure étaient un sujet de plaisanterie chez les élèves.

- En tout cas, je n'irai pas avec lui. Jason Crewley m'a déjà invitée, poursuivit Erzébeth, interrompant les pensées de sa Mélina.

Les cousines s'éloignèrent bras-dessus bras dessous.

Le wwek-end prévu à Pré-au-Lard fut écourté, une pluie battante décourageant les élèves de dépenser leurs gallions chezHoneydukes ou chez "Farces pour sorciers facétieux", magasin fondé par les jumeaux Weasley, aujourd'hui tenu par un fils de George et son épouse. Déambulant dans les couloirs du château, Mélina écoutait patiemment Erzébeth se plaindre de Jason Crewley avec lequel elle venait de se disputer.

- Excusez-moi...

Les jeunes filles se retournèrent brusquement et dans un bel ensemble, ouvrirent la bouche de stupéfaction : August Quenton, l'élève de Serpentard, posait sur elles son regard de glace.

- Oui ? demanda sèchement Erzébeth.

- Voilà... Je voulais te demander des renseignements sur ton grand-père, dit-il à Mélina sans regarder Erzébeth.

Mélina haussa les épaules :

- A quel propos ?

- Sur le jour où il a combattu et anéanti le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Peu habituée à entendre ce surnom, Mélina mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'il évoquait Voldemort.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

- Pour un devoir demandé par le professeur Darwin, sur les affrontements célèbres entre sorciers.

- On vous demande ça en septième année ?

Quenton renifla méprisamment :

- Tu peux aller vérifier auprès du professeur Darwin, si tu ne me crois pas.

Mélina ne répondit pas, maussade. Darwin était professeur contre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et bien qu'étant de Serdaigle, il inspirait la crainte et sa sévérité était légendaire.

Erzébeth aurait bien dit à August Quenton d'aller au diable mais il était particulièrement joli garçon et bien que cela soit mal vu pour une Gryffondor de sortir avec un Serpentard, elle ne dédaignerait pas un petit ami aussi beau.

Mélina réfléchissait et Quenton reprit la parole :

- Bien. Tu n'es pas obligée de m'aider. Je me débrouillerais autrement.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans les saluer.

- Tu veux faire une partie d'échecs ? demanda Erzébeth.

- Désolée mais j'ai beaucoup de travail, gémit Mélina.

- Tu es vraiment rabat-joie parfois, lança Erzébeth, vexée, en prenant le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor.

Mélina regagna tranquillement sa Salle Commune, sans se soucier de la dernière réflexion de sa cousine, sachant qu'avant le repas de ce soir, elles auraient toutes deux retrouver leur bonne humeur. Mélina aperçut Peeves, le fantôme spécialisé en bêtises méchantes, mais il ne la vit pas, trop occupé à terroriser un groupe d'élèves de première année. "Grand-père aussi a connu Peeves, les mêmes tableaux, les mêmes meubles..." Bien qu'il n'abordât jamais Voldemort devant sa fille et sa petite-fille, Mélina éprouvait toujours un pincement au coeur quand elle songeait aux moments pénibles endurés ici par le jeune Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Trois semaines plus tard, Le temps était toujours aussi mauvais et l'humeur des élèves en pâtissait. Seule Erzébeth affichait un entrain mystérieux et personne ne parvenait à lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle disparaissait parfois pendant une heure ou deux et réapparaissait toute guillerette. N'y tenant plus, Mélina entraîna un soir après le repas sa cousine dans un coin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

Erzébeth soupira, et un petit sourire en coin, chuchota :

- D'accord. Mais jure de ne le répéter à personne !

- Promis, promis ! affirma Mélina, exaspérée.

- August Quenton et moi sortons ensemble depuis deux semaines !

- Quoi, quoi ? bafouilla Mélina.

- Tu as bien entendu, ne prends pas tes grands airs, rétorqua Erzébeth un peu agacée. Il est très gentil. Avoue qu'il n'est pas le premier de Serpentard à dire des méchancetés. Il est un peu réservé, c'est tout !

Mélina soupira : ce n'était pas faux, Quenton n'était pas un de ces Serpentard moqueurs et méprisants.

- Mais j'ai bien conscience qu'on n'aurait pas la paix si notre relation était connue, poursuivit Erzébeth. Alors on se voit en secret.

- Bien, si tu es heureuse... bougonna Mélina.

- Oh, je n'ai pas dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui mais il me plaît bien quand même...

Les cousines repartirent tranquillement vers les endroits les plus fréquentés du château et avant de se séparer pour regagner leur dortoir respectif, Erzébeth lui prit le bras.

- Au fait, il m'a reparlé de ce devoir pour Darwin. C'est la vérité tu sais, il a besoin de renseignements.

- J'y réfléchirai, soupira Mélina.

Attablée devant une montagne de devoirs, comme bon nombre de ses camarades, Mélina songea à la demande d'August. Elle qui considérait comme une offense la moindre mauvaise appréciation sur son travail eut pitié du petit ami de sa cousine. Serpentard ou pas, ça ne lui plaisait pas qu'un élève ait à pâtir par sa faute du blâme d'un professeur.

Le lendemain, pendant un cours commun de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Mélina donna son accord à Erzébeth pour aider August.

Le lendemain à la bibliothèque, Mélina attendait, légèrement anxieuse, la venue d'August. Erzébeth leur avait bien dit de se retrouver dans un coin tranquille. Le risque de se faire répérer en grande conversation par d'autres élèves était réduit : il y avait enfin une acalmie dans la météo et en ce samedi après-midi, beaucoup d'élèves étaient sortis regarder les entraînements de Quidditch.

- Salut ! fit une voix grave.

Mélina sursauta et répondit poliment.

- Merci de m'aider.

"Ca doit te coûter de me dire ça !" songea Mélina.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs. On peut aller à l'essentiel ?

- Oui, répondit Mélina, soulagée de passer un minimum de temps en sa compagnie.

Et elle lui parla de ce qu'elle savait, qui n'était pas dans les livres ou l'histoire officielle du monde la Magie. Comment Harry Potter avait attiré Voldemort dans un piège à Poudlard et l'avait combattu et anéanti grâce à la ruse, puis jeté son cadavre, sur le conseil de Dumbledore - spectateur impuissant dans son tableau - dans le bassin de Pensine, réduisant ainsi Voldemort à un souvenir qui n'effrayait plus personne.

- La Pensine... murmura August.

- Pardon ?

Quenton ne l'avait que peu interrompue pendant son explication mais cet élément semblait l'intéresser particulièrement.

- Où est-il maintenant, ce bassin de Pensine ?

Sur ses gardes, Mélina demanda rudement :

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Je ne crois pas que j'ai le droit de le dire de toute façon, c'est un secret.

Quenton renifla :

- Au Ministère je suppose...

Mélina regrettait d'avoir accepté cette rencontre, d'autant plus que son visage devait trahir que Quenton avait bien deviné.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, de toute façon, c'était juste pour savoir. Ce sont les éléments de l'affrontement qui m'intéressaient. J'ai maintenant de la matière pour mon devoir. Je te remercie. A bientôt peut-être.

Il s'éloigna en silence.

Mélina se rendit au terrain de Quidditch et rejoignit dans les gradins bon nombre de membres du clan Weasley. Ses soupçons quant aux motivations de Quenton s'évanouirent devant l'enthousiasme du public face aux exploits de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Arthur-Merlin était impérial, en digne petit-fils d'Angélina Johnson. La rencontre contre Poufsouffle la semaine prochaine promettait d'être extraordinaire. La séance d'entraînement finie, le public commença à se disperser et Mélina aborda Erzébeth :

- C'est fait, j'ai rencontré August. Je lui ai dit ce que je savais mais... enfin, je sais pas trop comment te dire ça sans te fâcher, mais il a réagi bizarrement quand j'ai évoqué la Pensine...

Erzébeth fronça les sourcils et rétorqua sèchement :

- Ecoute, je me suis renseignée. C'est le meilleur élève de septième année à Serpentard. Il obtenu "Optimal" à la plupart de ses épreuves de BUSE. Il est travailleur, il aurait été très à sa place à Serdaigle s'il n'avait pas ce côté un peu fier !

Mélina se radoucit :

- D'accord, d'accord...

Erzébeth lui sourit gentiment puis son sourire disparut :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Mélina qui se retourna. Hermione Granger-Weasley, le visage fermé, venait vers elles, entourée de tout le clan Weasley. A ses côtés, Arthur-Merlin, encore en tenue de Quidditch, pleurait doucement.

- Mes petites, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, leur annonça-t-elle de sa voix chevrotante. Fred Weasley est mort de matin. Nous sommes tous attendus chez Angélina.

Le Terrier avait connu des heures joyeuses de réunion familiale. Les petits-enfants, petits-neveux et nièces ne savaient trop quelle attitude adopter, considérant souvent la mort comme un élément étranger à leur jeune existence. Le chagrin d'Arthur-Merlin faisait peine à voir : lui et son grand-père s'étaient toujours entendus comme larrons en foire. Ses cousins l'entouraient et tentaient de le distraire comme ils pouvaient. Les adultes oscillaient entre la tristesse et l'évocation nostalgique des nombreuses bêtises du disparu et de son jumeau. Erzébeth embrassa tendrement son grand-père Ron, vieux monsieur très grand et voûté aux yeux embués de larmes. Mélina éprouva un moment de gêne à voir la directrice de Gryffondor consoler son vieux mari. Le repas du soir fut empreint de la même atmosphère, Angélina s'essuyant souvent les yeux.

- Je disais souvent à qui voulait l'entendre : "mais c'est pas un homme que j'ai épousé, c'est un gosse !" mais c'est pas vrai, je l'ai toujours aimé...

Un concert de protestations fusa parmi les adultes, assurant l'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch qu'ils savaient tous qu'elle plaisantait en prononçant ses paroles. Mangeant en silence, les petits-enfants ne sachant que dire entendirent avec soulagement Tom Weasley, un des fils de George, réclamer à Ron des détails sur les exploits de Fred et George pour mener la vie dure à une certaine Dolorès Ombrage, directrice passagère de Poudlard, dont le nom arracha une grimace à l'habituellement impassible Hermione Granger-Weasley.

Le remue-ménage magique pour permettre à tout le monde de dormir au Terrier provoqua l'excitation chez les plus jeunes que calma à grand-peine la directrice de Poudlard en leur rappelant avec tact la raison de leur présence.

L'enterrement eut lieu le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Après la cérémonie, revenue au Terrier, n'ayant pas revu ses parents depuis la rentrée, Mélina s'assit à leurs côtés dans un vieux mais confortable sofa. Sa grand-mère Ginny, elle aussi très affectée du décès de son frère, était montée se reposer. Un peu plus loin, sur un autre canapé, Angélina réconfortait son petit-fils Arthur-Merlin, toujours inconsolable.

Son père se montra très fier des brillants résultats scolaires de Mélina. Pelotonnée contre sa mère, Mélina la taquina en lui parlant d'un de ses collègues de travail. Ophélia Potter-Andrew était directrice du Laboratoire des Potions Magiques Curatives à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste et était dotée d'un assistant dont l'hygiène corporelle n'était pas le premier souci. Les plaisanteries fusèrent pendant quelques minutes et Mélina s'interrompit au beau milieu d'une blague en croisant le regard vert vif de sa mère.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ma chérie ?

Mélina soupira et se retourna pour s'assurer qu'Erzébeth n'était pas dans les parages. Elle conta tout de la demande d'August Quenton et frissonna quand le regard de sa mère étincela.

- J'ai mal fait ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Effectivement, tu n'aurais pas du, dit sourdement son père.

Alarmée de la dureté du ton de son père, Mélina sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux.

- Mais nous aussi nous avons eu tort d'évoquer tout ceci librement devant toi avant que tu ne sois adulte, continua-t-il sur un ton inquiet.

- Je n'aime pas cet empressement à connaître des détails sur Voldemort chez un élève de Serpentard mais je ne vois pas la possibilité d'une once de risque, déclara la mère de Mélina.

- Inutile de parler de ça à Hermione, intima Colin. Elle a assez de soucis en ce moment avec le chagrin de son mari et son travail de directrice. Je dois aller la semaine prochaine au Ministère pour signer des contrats. Je m'arrangerais pour savoir si on a rien remarqué d'anormal dans la salle secrète.

- Et je fais quoi avec Erzébeth ? demanda Mélina, tiraillée entre son obéissance à ses parents et son affection pour sa cousine.

Ophélia passa la main dans les cheveux de sa fille :

- Si elle t'en parle, dis-lui que nous t'avons interdit d'en reparler avec qui que ce soit. Si ça la fâche, nous parlerons à ses parents qui pensent comme nous, j'en suis certaine. Ils sauront lui faire entendre raison. Nous pouvons parler de mon père, mais plus des détails de cette journée.

La maisonnée s'agita : l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et chacun se préparait à repartir. Mélina fut soulagée de ce remue-ménage qui dissimulait son attitude empruntée envers Erzébeth.


	3. Chapter 3

La semaine se déroula étrangement pour Mélina. Erzébeth mettait son attitude sur le compte de la mort de Fred Weasley, tout comme les autres membres du clan Weasley qui affichaient moins d'entrain que d'habitude. Pour parer à une explication gênante, Mélina prétexta une surcharge de travail pour s'isoler, subterfuge qui trompa facilement Erzébeth habituée aux poussées de fièvre travailleuse de sa cousine.

En fin de semaine, Mélina reçut avec soulagement un hibou de son père l'assurant que pas la moindre anomalie n'était à signaler à propos du bassin de Pensine. Du reste, la "Gazette du Sorcier" n'avait rien rapporté de suspect dans le petit monde de la Magie, même si Mélina savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier au contenu du journal. Aussitôt l'humeur de Mélina s'améliora et passa à nouveau plus de temps avec Erzébeth. Cette dernière semblait toujours sur un petit nuage et ses camarades de dortoir avaient deviné qu'un garçon y était pour quelque chose.

- Tu le vois souvent ? lui demanda Mélina.

- Oh, pas autant que je voudrais d'autant plus qu'il a de plus en plus de travail. Mais ce n'est pas grave, l'année est encore longue !

Mélina sourit devant les yeux brillants de sa cousine : Erzébeth s'assagissait, elle qui était plutôt exclusive et passionnée.

Novembre et son temps maussade laissèrent la place à décembre enneigé. Les quatre Maisons se tenaient dans un mouchoir de poche pour remporter la Coupe de Quidditch et l'excitation, en plus de l'approche de noël, rendaient la vie à Poudlard délicieusement légère. Erzébeth était toujours gaie comme un pinson et son humeur était contagieuse : Mélina allégea un peu son programme de travail pour passer du temps en compagnie de sa cousine. La traditionnelle réunion de famille de noël des Weasley se préparait dans une ambiance de gaieté forcée. Erzébeth émit une suggestion qui reçut l'approbation générale : la fête avait habituellement lieu au Terrier mais le décès de Fred hanterait probablement les convives et attristerait plus que nécessaire grand-tante Angélina. Pourquoi ne pas la faire chez Ophélia et Colin Andrew, qui ont une grande maison ? C'est une trentaine de convives qui fêta dignement noël, même si Ginny Potter, Ron et Angélina Weasley portaient encore sur leur visage le chagrin du deuil. Le froid empêcha les enfants de s'ébattre dehors autant qu'ils le voulaient et deux jours avant le retour à Poudlard, Colin et Ophélia Andrew étaient plus fatigués qu'au début des vacances.

- Tout est chamboulé dans la maison ! Je ne retrouve plus le fer à repasser, Fleur n'a pas changé, elle a mis ma salle de bains sens dessus-dessous pour dénicher des produits de beauté qui lui rendraient son éternelle jeunesse ( Mélina et son père pouffèrent ), et quelqu'un est allé se servir dans ma garde-robe sans remettre les vêtements à leur place !

Colin fronça les sourcils :

- On t'a volé quelque chose ?

Ophélia s'exclama moqueusement :

- Et qui dans cette famille serait un voleur ? Et que me volerait-on ? Mais non, tout est là.

Une semaine avant les vacances de printemps, Hermione Granger-Weasley se leva pendant le dîner pour faire une déclaration. Les élèves se turent aussitôt, peu habitués aux discours de la directrice en dehors des cérémonies.

- Mes chers enfants, rassurez-vous, c'est pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Vos professeurs m'ont rapporté votre attitude qui est dans l'ensemble exceptionnelle. Depuis que je suis directrice, je n'ai pas connu d'année aussi calme que celle-ci du point de vue disciplinaire. Pour vous récompenser, je vous annonce qu'à titre exceptionnel, le Poudlard Express viendra vendredi soir emmener les élèves qui le souhaient chez eux pour les vacances de printemps.

Des cris de joie et des applaudissements nourris accueillirent la nouvelle. Seule Erzébeth se renfrogna :

- Oh non, papa et maman sont partis en croisière !

- Viens chez moi ! proposa Mélina toute excitée. Mes parents seront d'accord !

Ainsi en fut-il. C'est avec des piaillements excessifs que les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent dans la maison des Andrew. Ophélia et Colin travaillant tous deux du matin au soir, Mélina et Erzébeth seraient seules la journée, perspective qui les enchantaient. Au bout de trois jours, peu après le petit-déjeuner, Erzébeth envoya un hibou.

- C'est pour qui ? demanda curieusement Mélina, d'humeur taquine.

- Oh, pour August, il habite Londres et je voudrais bien le voir. Il pourrait venir ici, on serait tranquille, non ?

Mélina perdit son sourire et se rappela la conversation avec ses parents le jour de l'enterrement du grand-oncle Fred.

- Je ne crois pas que mes parents apprécieraient.

Erzébeth tordit sa bouche en un pli rageur :

- Parce qu'il est à Serpentard ?

- Mais non, gémit Mélina, cherchant à toute vitesse une explication plausible. C'est... euh... Imagine qu'il pose des questions à mes parents sur mon grand-père. Je ne crois pas que mes parents apprécieraient qu'un inconnu les questionnent autant à propos de Voldemort...

Mélina trouvait son explication lamentable et s'attendait à une explosion de colère. Mais les épaules d'Erzébeth se voûtèrent et son regard s'embruma.

- Oh c'est peut-être mieux de toute façon...

Alarmée par le brutal changement d'attitude de sa cousine, Mélina s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu vas bien ? Vous êtes fâchés ?

La voix d'Erzébeth ressembla à celle d'une vieille femme fatiguée de l'existence.

- Oh, on se voit moins ces derniers temps... C'est difficile, si difficile...

- Qu'est-ce qui est difficile ?

- Tout ça... gémit Erzébeth au bord des larmes. Je n'en peux plus de ces secrets... Je crois... je crois qu'il veut aller au Ministère et trouver le bassin de Pensine... Il m'a fait voler la cape d'invisibilité de ton grand-père...

Mélina frissonna violemment. Erzébeth était prostrée, tremblant de tous ses membres.

"Pas de panique ! Pas de panique !" se répétait Mélina.

Prévenir le Ministère ? Non, qui croirait une adolescente ? De plus, elle était la petite-fille de Harry Potter, et on penserait à une crise de paranoïa. Et ses parents n'affichaient qu'une confiance limitée en les compétences des dirigeants du Ministère. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne ses parents. Elle regarda en direction du téléphone ( son père à-demi moldu avait imposé cette technologie à la maison et Mélina savait parfaitement s'en servir ) mais Ste-Mangouste n'était pas doté de cet appareil. Il fallait y aller. Erzébeth larmoyait toujours, recroquevillée sur un fauteuil. Mélina s'approcha et lui enlaça doucement les épaules :

- Erzy ? Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il va aujourd'hui au Ministère ?

Entre deux reniflements, Mélina hoqueta :

- Parce que... avant de partir, il m'a dit qu'il ne serait pas disponible pendant quelques jours et qu'il ne pourrait pas répondre à mes hiboux...

Mélina soupira et sortit discrètement sa baguette : elle venait d'arrêter un plan.

- Excuse-moi, Erzy ! supplia-t-elle.

Sa cousine la regarda, les yeux vides.

- STUPEFIX !

Mélina rabaissa sa baguette en refoulant des larmes. Erzébeth était absolument immobile, en position recroquevillée. Mélina n'avait jamais pratiqué ce sortilège sur un être vivant plus gros qu'un rat et elle s'assura que le pouls battait régulièrement. Si ses parents rentraient avant elle ( si elle revenait, pensa-t-elle en déglutissant douloureusement ), ils réanimeraient Erzébeth sans difficulté. Rassurée, elle inspira longuement et se demanda comment aller à Ste-Mangouste prévenir sa mère : son père était toujours dehors pour son travail, difficile de le trouver. Un balai ! Le sien était à Poudlard. Elle tapa du pied et courut au bureau de ses parents. Dans une grande vitrine, en autes souvenirs, trônait l'Eclair de Feu de son grand-père. Il était aujourd'hui un peu démodé et manquait de maniabilité mais Mélina espérait que ça irait. Elle sortit dans le jardin et s'assura que personne ne la regardait : de toute façon, il était dix heures du matin et nul doute que bon nombre de moldus la verraient voler. Elle soupira en pensant à la panique que cela déclencherait mais tant pis. Elle enfourcha le balai et tapa du pied pour décoller. L'Eclair de Feu s'éleva lentement et Mélina vacilla : trop dur à manoeuvrer pour elle. Elle tenta de stabiliser l'engin mais sans succès. A un mètre du sol, elle sauta du balai qui retomba lourdement à ses côtés.

- Mais comment je vais aller à Ste-Mangouste ?

Un BANG ! phénomal retentit et Mélina sursauta en poussant un petit cri de frayeur. Un énorme et rouge autobus venait d'apparaître et de s'arrêter brutalement devant le portillon du jardin. Une petite sorcière âgée, casquette vissée sur la tête apparut sur la première marche et regarda gentiment Mélina :

- Magicobus pour sorciers en détresse ! Nous sommes chez la fille et la petite-fille de Harry Potter, non ? demanda-t-elle toute émoustillée.

Mélina sourit largement et soupira, soulagée :

- Le Magicobus, mais oui...

Elle bondit dans le bus qui démarra en trombe et fila dans les rues de Londres à une allure infernale.

- Où va-t-on, mon petit ?

- Ste-Mangouste !

- C'est le prochain arrêt ! Tu... tu es bien ?

- Oui oui ! Je suis la petite-fille de Harry Potter.

Mélina gagna le fond du bus en se reprochant de ne pas avoir pensé plutôt au Magicobus. Quand elle avait cinq ans, elle et ses cousins avaient été invités par leur arrière-grand-mère Molly Weasley à passer une jounée Chemin-de-Traverse. Mais son arrière-grand-mère, évidemment très âgée, avait eu du mal à surveiller l'ensemble de sa descendance : Mélina s'était perdue et quand elle avait commencé à pleurer, le Magicobus était apparu et l'avait ramenée en deux temps trois mouvements au Terrier.

Mélina poussa un cri et eut juste le temps de se servir de ses bras comme protection quand le bus stoppa. Mélina descendit en courant et pénétra dans l'hôpital en essayant d'ignorer quelques sorciers aux blessures étranges et effrayantes qui gagnaient les urgences. Mélina était déjà venue voir sa mère et se dirigea sûrement vers l'étage des laboratoires. Parvenue dans la bonne section, elle aborda un employé :

- Pardon monsieur, je cherche Ophélia Andrew, ma mère. C'est urgent !

Le petit homme, bien qu'étonné de l'air affolé de Mélina, lui répondit gentiment :

- Elle est sortie rendre visite à Neville Londubat, l'éminent botaniste en retraite, afin de lui demander un renseignement sur une plante curative et...

Mélina sentit ses entrailles se nouer :

- Et où habite monsieur Londubat ?

- Ah, je ne sais pas vraiment, dans la campagne à l'extérieur de Londres, je crois...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens : Mélina avait déjà fait demi-tour. La jeune fille sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues : elle était désormais seule pour agir. Elle ressortit et se retrouva sur le trottoir, bousculée par les nombreux moldus qui flânaient en cette belle matinée de printemps.

- Magicobus ! Magicobus !

Des moldus se retournèrent et la regardaient, certains en riant.

L'énorme véhicule apparut aussitôt, invisible aux yeux des passants moldus. La vieille employée apparut et regarda gentiment Mélina.

- Encore toi ?

- Au Ministère de la Magie, vite !

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Mélina sauta du bus et sur les indications de l'employée, fonça dans la cabine téléphonique. Elle décrocha le téléphone et une voix neutre lui demanda de décliner son identité :

- Mélina Genevria Andrew.

- Objet de votre visite ?

Mélina sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines : elle n'était jamais venue au Ministère et ignorait qu'on lui demanderait ça. Elle chercha à toute allure et bafouilla :

- Visite à Rosie Weasley.

- Tout est en ordre. Voici votre badge. Bonne journée, mademoiselle Andrew !

Mélina souffla de soulagement en se saisissant du badge apparu devant elle. Rosie Weasley était une de ses nombreuses tantes, fille de Percy, frère de sa grand-mère : elle travaillait dans un des nombreux services du Ministère. Mélina n'avait pas trop d'affinités avec cette femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années obsédée par le travail ( comme son père, lui avait dit grand-mère Ginny ) mais en cas de problème, cette femme pourrait peut-être l'aider. Mélina, bien que curieuse, renonça à accorder trop d'attention au remue-ménage au sein du Ministère. Elle ignorait où aller et espérait que personne ne l'aborderait pour lui demander ce qu'une adolescente faisait seule ici. Elle regarda le panneau qui indiquait à quels étages trouver les différents services. Un service était nommé "Affaires Spéciales, accès réservé aux titulaires autorisés". La salle secrète devait être là... Mélina entra dans l'ascenseur en observant avec beaucoup d'étonnement les messages qui flottaient dans l'ascenceur en circulant magiquement. Mélina, à présent seule dans l'ascenseur, sortit à l'étage désigné et avança prudemment dans le petit hall sombre. "Personne !" pensa-t-elle avec soulagement. Trois portes de bureaux ne laissaient filtrer aucun son. Une quatrième porte, différente, plus imposante, faisait face à l'asenceur. "C'est sans doute par là..." pensa-t-elle. Elle s'approcha et constata avec déception qu'il n'y avait pas de poignée. Elle sortit sa baguette et prononça "Alohomora!". La porte ne bougea pas. Erzébeth s'appuya contre le mur, passant en revue les sortilèges de sa connaissance qui pourrait l'aider. Rien ne lui venait. Une des trois portes s'ouvrit et un petit sorcier en sortit en direction de l'ascenceur. Mélina se figea et pria pour que dans la pénombre, il ne l'ait pas vu. L'homme remarqua sa présence et ses sourcils se fronçèrent.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faîtes-vous là ?

Mélina tâcha de prendre un air bêta.

- Sandy PetitChaudron. Mon père a rendez-vous dans ici ( elle désignait une porte en priant que l'employé n'aille pas vérifier ). Il m'a dit d'attendre ici.

L'employé hocha la tête, apparemment convaincu. Il disparut dans l'ascenseur. Mélina soupira de soulagement et remit ses méninges au travail. Si seulement elle avait des outils de moldus, elle pourrait peut-être forcer la porte, mais elle se ferait sûrement prendre. Elle se rappelait qu'enfant, un cambrioleur moldu avait tenté d'entrer chez ses parents en utilisant un arsenal de clés. L'homme n'avait pas été déçu du voyage : les dispositifs magiques l'avaient refoulé et l'homme s'était enfui en hurlant. Elle secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance et décida de partir à la recherche de sa tante Rosie. Le cambrioleur ! La clé ! Mélina se concentra et tendant sa baguette vers l'ascenseur, prononça :

- _Accio couteaumagiquedeHarryPotter _!

Elle retrouva le sourire. Dans la vitrine aux souvenirs, elle savait que se trouvait cet ustensile offert à son grand-père par son parrain, un certain Sirius, victime lui aussi des ravages des tristes sbires de Voldemort. Deux longues minutes s'écoulèrent et les portes s'ouvrirent enfin. Mélina tendit la main pour y recevoir le couteau magique. Elle sortit une lame et l'approcha de la porte. Un léger grincement se fit entendre et la porte s'entrouvrit.


	4. Chapter 4

Mélina entra et referma la porte. Dans une quasi-obscurité, elle sortit sa baguette et murmura "_Lumos _!". Un couloir sans lumière, très long, était ponctué d'une dizaine de portes. Mélina étouffa un cri. A quelques mètres d'elle, un corps gisait au sol. Mélina s'approcha prudemment et tâta le pouls d'un grand sorcier en uniforme de surveillant. Il battait faiblement, semblant avoir subi un sortilège plus puissant que le "Stupéfix". Mélina ne savait pas comment le réanimer. Tremblante, elle se releva, ne sachant que faire. Terrorisée, elle songea qu'August pouvait être à quelques mètres d'elle, l'observant sous la cape d'invisibilté. Elle s'immobilisa et tendit sa baguette, le coeur battant la chamade.

- _Accio CapedinvisibilitédeHarryPotter _!

Elle entendit un cri rageur, effrayant, une porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrit et la cape atterrit aux pieds de Mélina. Tremblante, elle tendit sa baguette et August Quenton apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, baguette tendue. Il vit Mélina et poussa un rugissement. Par réflexe, Mélina plongea sur le côté et évita un sortilège de stupéfixion. Elle heurta le corps du garde et s'empêtra dans les pans de sa robe de sorcier. Elle entendit avec horreur August lancer le sortilège d'Avada Kédavra. Son cafouillage dans le tissu de sa robe lui sauva la vie quand elle trébucha. Elle se saisit de sa baguette tandis qu'August se rapprochait dangeureusement en courant.

- STUPEFIX ! hurla-t-elle. Mais elle avait récupéré sa baguette de la main gauche et elle était droitière.

Le sortilège évita de peu August qui ricanait, baguette tendue, prêt à jeter un nouveau sort. Tâchant de se relever, Mélina sentit sous sa main droite le couteau magique tombé de sa poche. Elle s'en saisit et le lança au visage d'August. Surpris de cette attaque imprévue, sa tête chancela sous le choc et un peu de sang apparut sur sa joue. Mélina, qui avait repris sa baguette dans la main droite, lança un nouveau sortilège de stupéfixion. Il heurta de plein fouet August qui s'immobilisa et tomba à la renverse, raide. Mélina chancela et se tenant aux murs, contourna le corps d'August et s'approcha de la pièce dont il était sorti. Elle entra lentement et la lumière apparut dans la pièce sans que Mélina y soit pour quelque chose. Un bassin en pierre monumental trônait au milieu de la pièce aux murs nus. Un livre d'incantations et quelques fioles étaient au sol. Des volutes de fumée grisâtre s'élevaient du bassin et on pouvait y distinguer le plus effrayant visage que Mélina ait jamais vu. Mélina sortit de la pièce en courant et rouvrit la grande porte.

- Au-secours, aidez-moi !

Des visages ébahis apparurent des trois bureaux et Mélina s'évanouit.

- Elle ouvre les yeux !

Mélina, nauséeuse, distingua des visages penchés sur elle. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Elle s'était battue contre August Quenton.

- Papa... murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit la main chaleureuse de son père sur sa joue.

- Je suis là ma chérie. Ta mère est à côté avec tante Hermione et des gens du Ministère.

- Erzébeth !

- Du calme, du calme ! Elle va mieux... Quand des employés du Ministère t'ont trouvée et nous ont prévenus, j'ai envoyé quelqu'un chez nous pour savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle a été soumise à l'Impérium et au Stupéfix.

- Je m'en doutais pour l'Impérium.

Mélina se redressa.

- Où suis-je ?

- A l'infirmerie du Ministère. Tu as provoqué une belle panique... plaisanta son père.

Une infirmière lui prit le pouls :

- Tout va bien, elle pourra s'en aller dès qu'elle aura bu ce tonique.

Entre deux gorgées, Mélina confessa que c'est elle qui avait stupéfixié Erzébeth. Devant le regard étonné de son père, Mélina lui conta tout. Quelques minutes plus tard, son père la serra contre lui.

- Tu as été courageuse. Ton grand-père aurait été fier de toi.

Mélina sourit. Elle n'avait jamais reçu de compliment aussi flatteur.

Le soir-même, Mélina, les genoux sous le menton, lovée dans le confortable fauteuil du salon de ses parents, écoutait sa grand-tante Hermione lui fournir des explications. Ses parents, assis sur le divan, écoutaient la directrice de Poudlard tout en jetant des regards protecteurs à leur fille. Le visage ridé d'Hermione trahissait une grande fatigue.

- Ma chérie, tu as affronté une épreuve redoutable dont tu t'es sortie avec les honneurs. J'ai convoqué Antonina Coeurdefiel, la directrice de Serpentard, pour lui demander des renseignements sur August Quenton. Je ne connaissais pas bien cet élève : Antonina m'a appris qu'August était un brillant élève, bien qu'assez renfermé, très doué en Sortilèges et en Potions. Elle a fouillé ses affaires et trouvé des formules, des incantations anciennes et interdites car très dangeureuses, de la magie noire. L'une d'elles permettrait la réincarnation d'une âme en suspens dans le corps de celui qui la prononce. Nul n'a jamais vérifié si cette formule marchait. Le souvenir de Voldemort dans la Pensine aurait peut-être été réincarné dans August. Nous n'en saurons jamais rien. Des sépcialistes du Ministère ont refermé le bassin de Pensine en estimant que l'incantation n'ayant pas été prononcée entièrement, il n'y a aucun risque. D'ailleurs, d'après ce que tu nous as dit, les volutes de fumée disparaissaient quand ils sont intervenus.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Hermione soupira :

- Nous l'ignorons. Il y a eu quelques adolescents fragiles et inconscients pour afficher une certaine admiration pour Voldemort mais nous avons toujours su canaliser ces élans. Mais August a échappé à notre vigilance.

- Erzébeth et moi faisions partie du plan d'August, mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas essayé de sortir directement avec moi, l'unique petite-fille de Harry Potter ?

- Il savait que sa seule chance de soutirer des renseignements à la petite-fille de Harry Potter était de passer par Erzébeth. Il est suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que s'adresser directement à toi aurait éveillé les soupçons. Il a habilement manoeuvré. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, peu de personnes ont pratiqué l'Impérium, ce qui dans le cas présent a eu un avantage et un inconvénient pour lui. L'avantage est que, hormi quelques personnes âgées comme moi ou Ginny, personne à Poudlard ou dans leur famille n'a connu de personne soumise à l'Impérium. Un esprit exercé peut déceler quelques symptômes. L'inconvénient est qu'il n'avait de ce sortilège qu'une connaissance théorique : il ignorait que pratiquer régulièrement l'Impérium augmente à la longue le risque qu'on le découvre. En effet, celui qui y a été soumis une seule fois éprouvera la sensation d'avoir été fatigué, d'avoir eu des pertes de mémoire. Il mettra tout ça sur le compte du surmenage. Celui qui y est soumis plusieurs fois commencera à comprendre que quelque chose cloche et malgré son impuissance à faire disparaître le sortilège, il luttera à sa façon. Un esprit très fort essaiera de prévenir son entourage, un autre, plus jeune par exemple, sombrera dans un état dépressif qui l'amènera un jour ou l'autre à la confidence. C'est ce qui c'est passé pour Erzébeth. Sous son emprise, elle a suggéré de nous retrouver à noël chez tes parents afin de subtiliser tranquillement la cape d'invisibilité dans l'armoire de ta mère. Et si quelqu'un lui avait demandé pourquoi elle fouillait dans l'armoire d'Ophélia et Colin, elle n'aurait eu qu'à répondre qu'elle cherchait un pull ou un manteau...

- Comment est-il entré dans le couloir secret ?

- Il a compulsé depuis des années tous les ouvrages qui lui permettent d'arriver à ces fins. Il a réussi à fabriquer lui aussi un couteau magique. Il a pratiqué un sortilège ancien sur le malheureux garde du couloir secret, un sortilège dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler.

- Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

- Il est majeur, il est donc passible de l'enfermement à vie. Ce ne relève plus de ma compétence. Pour le reste de l'école, il a déménagé à l'étranger avec sa famille. Ce qui est d'ailleurs vrai en partie. Ses parents ne nous ont pas cru au début mais bien que cela leur coûte, ils ont fini par admettre la vérité en écoutant leur fils crier qu'il fallait réssuciter Voldemort. Ils acceptent de déménager au pays de Galles sous un nouveau nom et seront surveillés. Inutile de te dire de garder le secret, même pour tes cousins.

- Et Erzébeth ?

- Nous avons choisi de ne révéler à quiconque ces dramatiques évènements. Seuls quelques membres du Ministère sont au courant et ils ont juré de garder le secret. Erzébeth aurait du être amenée à Ste-Mangouste mais la nouvelle se serait vite propagée. Ta mère a fait venir de l'hôpital un ami médecin qui a soigné Erzébeth chez elle. Elle est choquée et reviendra peut-être pour le mois de juin. Nous dirons à ses camarades qu'elle a eu la RubéTroll, qui est très contagieuse. Je lui donnerais des cours de rattrapage cet été. Elle aura besoin de ton soutien, ma chérie. Elle culpabilise beaucoup. Elle passera la moitié de l'été chez elle et l'autre chez toi. Votre amitié sera sans doute la meilleure potion de guérison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mélina reposa dans la vitrine le couteau magique de son grand-père. Hermione, appuyée sur sa canne, la rejoignit.

- Que de souvenirs... soupira la directrice. Songe que ton grand-père en a connu autant, et même pire, chaque année. Et il y a eu des morts... Tu as été courageuse. Je me demande pourquoi cet affreux Choixpeau ne t'a pas envoyée à Gryffondor.

Mélina rit doucement :

- J'ai eu très peur. Si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais. Mais je préfère la tranquillité de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Riant avec sa grand-tante, elles quittèrent la pièce sans voir que dans un cadre, une photo animée de Harry Potter souriait malicieusement.


End file.
